


Ne mu re nai aru?

by reraee



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Dadtoki, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet, Yorozuya Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraee/pseuds/reraee
Summary: The typical insomniac Kagura acting up again, except this time the closet is caving in and she can't breathe
Relationships: Kagura & Kamui, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Shimura Shinpachi, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Shinpachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Ne mu re nai aru?

**Author's Note:**

> Tururururu Tururururu Tururu~ 
> 
> Hi, thanks for clicking in on my first writing posted on this website, it really means a lot to me. I've always wanted to write about our dear main protagonist Kagura's more negative side other than her usual bright (a bit bratty) demeanor  
> DISCLAIMER: (ㆆ_ㆆ) a bit angsty at the beginning but i promise it ends with our sunshine Shinpachi being a mom and relieving off the heavy atmosphere (when does he never?) 
> 
> Most importantly I hope you enjoyed whatever this is ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

In the middle of the night, as every angsty fanfic would normally start with...

.

.

.

Thrashing and turning, Kagura sumo-wrestled with her giant sized pillow, which also happened to be excessively furry and warm, inside the semi-murky darkness of what she called her bedroom.

_One piece of sukonbu floating into my mouth._

_Two pieces of sukonbu flying into my mouth._

_Three pieces of sukonbu twirling into my mouth._

_Four_ \--- (by now she felt too lazy to phrase out the long sentences). Burrowing her pale face deeper into Sadaharu’s fur, she silently chanted the magic words, _‘Sukonbu sukonbu sukonbu sukonbu sukonbuuuuuu sukonbu bub u buuuu bu buuu_ …..” in her deadly monotonous voice.

Outside the blind less window, the eerie moon shone through with an unfiltered, lazy glow, moon-bathing the feeble furniture, all on the verge of crumbling apart had not been the thick, thick coats of flowery washi tapes carefully stuck on them.

Shinpachi would probably throw a fit over them tomorrow morning when he arrived to ~~work~~ clean (because we all know he doesn't do anything except THAT), but that would be ‘another problem for another day’, as Gin-chan quoted matter-of-factly with a dignified, noble glint of pure shamelessness in his dead fish eyes.

As if he had not tried to protect/strangle his measly dinner from the ever-so-violent Kagura just a few minutes ago, completely oblivious to the fragility around them until they had teared up the cheap residence into shreds and their own growling stomachs to pay the price.

Strands of dim luminosity peeked through the dusty corners of the glutto--- eherm, cute angelic girl’s makeshift shelter, illuminating the beads of sweat sprawled across her forehead as she sat up for a breath of fresh air instead of Sadaharu’s wet, doggy smell.

She breathed in a moldy scent instead.

_Deep breath, Gura. Deep breath aru._ She desperately whispered in her head, hoping the throbbing would go away as much as the one coming from her stomach.

Great. It was the middle of the damned night. Her concaving tummy was screaming for food while her mind was screaming for sleep.

Normally the effect of concentration breathing technique would have settled in already, but as seconds ticked by into hours, she found herself drenched in pools of perspiration, her brows furrowed together like an angry rooster, while she chanted sukonbu and breathe deeply, oh so deeply, yet every breath felt like hot, HOT flame to her throat and she was gagging and suffocated and heck, she can’t breathe!

Thrashing around the moist fur of her warm pet (she had unconsciously teleported down the lower half of the closet where Sadaharu always slept), she heaved and choke painfully on the rotten air that somehow reminded her of a long-lost home she abandoned years ago. That stupid, nasty place where it always rains and rains, and no matter how she pleaded to the sky and threw her stolen coins into deep, ugly waddles of puddles found every few inches away THE RAIN JUST WON’T GO AWAY!!! And that was how, at that young age of five where little girls was supposed to be clingy to their parents and annoying the crap out of their older siblings over the smallest, most insignificant of matters, young Kagura learnt to hate herself instead. For not praying hard enough. For being so, extremely weak and useless that she had to watch them leave one by one until the home became just an empty, desolate house.

Not a single sound except for that hateful dripping of raindrops boring countless holes unto the holey, creaking rooftop placed dangerously above her head.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Like the dark gushing blood oozing down her papi’s chopped arm laying a few meters away.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

Like the fresh red liquid tricking down her aniki’s bruised head crushed on the wet soil.

Creating a puddle.

A puddle of strawberry milk.

Unaware of her surrounding, Kagura agonizingly clawed at her slim neck, needed air so badly but damn it, where is it in this cramped space? Nowhere. Gashes of blood spurted out from her pale throat, splashing Sadaharu’s white fur and she breathe and breathe yet no air was flowing to her lungs! _Is this how it feels like to be dying aru? But I’m not even twenty yet. I don’t have the perfect model figure like mami yet and I’m still not strong enough to beat up baka aniki and be the top representative for all sukonbu brands worldwide, and now I’m just going to disappear quietly inside a store room when I would rather die an honorable death at a battlefield aru?_ The tiny but horrifying thought flutter by the back of her burning head as she gasped in vain for deprived oxygen contrary to the bonfire set ablaze on her mouth, windpipe, down to her stomach.

Her violent squirms and muffled, distorted noises must have woken up the giant yet gentle dog beside her, but she took no notice of his anxious whimpers because SHE THE DARN QUEEN OF KABUKICHOU CAN’T EVEN BREATHE SHE CAN’T BREATHE SHE CAN’T FREAKING BREATHE-----

Sadaharu desperately poked at his beloved, extremely tough albeit tiny owner with his wet nose when suddenly the closet door slides open with such a bang it left the frame rattling for five seconds.

In her pitiful state, the red-headed could only make out a blurry pair of eyes too wide for its own good, when she felt her sweat/blood drenched body being scooped up from the wooden planks into sturdy yet tender arms.

A devastated Gin-chan was gaping down at her with those frantic, pleading eyes she had never seen before, and he was whispering gibberish to her ears even though it sounded painfully between a mixture of a distorted version of Doraemon theme song and something along the lines of "hey brat everthing's gonna be alright" and "Zura told me that idiots don't get nightmares". They stayed like that for a long, long time as the silver haired samurai stroke the girl’s hair awkwardly, making a mess of it so much so it resembles a broom at this point of the story. Long enough for the panic-stricken girl to calm down just a fraction to remember how breathing functions works.

The two figures huddled up against a ball of fluff that is Sadaharu, and together the trio sat on the cold, damp floor; the permed-haired swore that he spotted some unidentified censored stuff beside him, but he doesn't move away. 

If it was one year ago, Gintoki would have never even THINK that in the near future he would be here on his rented apartment (where rent was never paid anyway) being so close to a damn AMANTO, completely vulnerable for attacks but somehow, here in the present, as he stared down at the minuscule but inhumanely huge responsibility, he couldn’t help but feigned an expression he almost never wore, or maybe had forgotten how to since a long time ago. A plain, simple smile. NOT the kind that is dripped with hints of sadism but pure, naked smile rarely spotted on the protagonist face.

Such a strange sight indeed--- a blatantly absurd combo in the era where power hungry amantos are a pain in the butts of samurais the world no longer has any use for.

Yet. Yet. Inside the quiet, grimy apartment now sprinkled with soft iridescence of dawn, lay an amanto and a samurai; one whose blood flowed from the most brutal, blood-thirsty race across the universe, and the other a scarred, war-torn soldier/killer, once a revered white demon who had killed too many and lose too much.

It wasn’t until first rays of warmth traveled down into the Yorozuya’s windows when Kagura finally uprooted from her comfortable sleeping spot and dumbfoundedly blinked her heavy eyelids to realize the mess she created. Mass of blood soaked the peaceful matcha of his pajamas, permanently staining the green of the cloth because it had passed its critical rinsing hours. In contrast, the bloodied wounds on her neck have already long-since disappeared, leaving only patches of brown on the otherwise perfectly SK-ll brand ambassador-worthy skin, so translucent and pale nobody would have suspected that it was decorated with horrendous claw marks just a few hours ago.

As quietly as a member of the strongest war race of the universe could be, she feebly tore away from the snoring adult and stared sheepishly at his bloodied pajamas, feeling so so sorry but no words of apology escaped from her dry throat. But she knew that Gin-chan wouldn’t mind one bit, despite his puny complaints sure to come; so for once in her lifetime, she forgave herself for being an annoying brat who smears colored paintbrush at teachers at school. For being an annoying brat who couldn’t even fend nightmares off by herself. And being a scaredy-cat or bunny or whatever and being so completely useless and a **burden**.

* * *

Gintoki squints one eye at the disastrous brat now wrapped up serenely in his arms, and he gave a serious thought about what kind of golden nonsense to sprout once she had woken up. As he dartingly glimpsed at the tiny cowering figure with his dead fish eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a string of pride glued along with raw heartache because this Kagura, his Kagura, the Kagura who is stupid and dense and an idiot good-for-nothing just like him, under her occasional ~~violent~~ energetic outbursts and her usual ~~lazy~~ calm state, deep down hiding behind a mask so carefully crafted by only a child, hid a battled soul so broken yet so so much **braver** than he could imagined.

So they lay there, unnecessary motions thrown out of the window except to brazenly scratch at their growling stomachs and sticky hair **if** the itch had gotten too bad. They were completely comfortable and sleepy, so there’s really no reason for either one of the lazies to move, really, as they lie in wait for the housekeeper to clean up and cook breakfast for them. Oh, when did the Yorozuya got rich enough to hire one? Well, it stood in the form of a glasses stand with groceries balanced on both of his hands, only for them to instantly tumble to the floor as a giant tick mark appeared on Shinpachi's temple as he screamed, “WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING ON THE DIRTY FLOOR INSTEAD OF YOUR BEDS???!!!!”

* * *

* * *

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Please leave your thoughts on this short one-shot, criticism are fine as well because i know how crappy my work actually is, yikes. 
> 
> OKAY>.< BYE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
